pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabby Gabby
Gabby Gabby is the main antagonist in Pixar's 21st feature film, Toy Story 4. She is an antique doll whose primary goal was to have Woody's voicebox so that she could be loved by Harmony. As of now, she is owned by a little girl. Personality Gabby Gabby, though the antagonist, has an underlying reasoning for her actions. Trapped in an antique store with nothing but mute "dummies", she gets lonely, and her honest desire for friends is what drives her motivations.Exclusive: Christina Hendricks “Talks Toy Story 4” - BLACKFILM Appearance Gabby Gabby is a Chatty Cathy doll with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles on her face. She wears yellow attire, including a yellow hair tie, yellow shoes, and a yellow sundress. Toy Story 4 insisting on "helping" Woody]] Gabby Gabby is introduced when Woody and Forky enter the antique store searching for Bo Peep. She initially offers to help Woody, insisting upon it, but in actuality she intends to take Woody's voice box to replace her own, broken one. Having been stuck in the antique store for the majority of her existence since no child would take her, Gabby Gabby is desperate to work again so that she can get adopted by Harmony, the granddaughter of the antique store owner whom is frequently given free toys from there. Using the distraction of a nearby person, Woody manages to make a run for it. However, Gabby Gabby sends her Bensons, mute ventriloquist dummies who are her enforcers, to stop their escape. While Woody manages to make it out, the Bensons capture Forky in several pieces. Later reconstructing Forky, Gabby Gabby befriends Forky and quizzes him on everything he knows about Woody. When Harmony visits the store once again, playing tea with a nearby tea set, Gabby Gabby practices playing at the same time, Forky giving her pointers. Later on, Woody rushes into view of one of the Bensons when he sees Bonnie, attempting to get Forky and get to her as quickly as possible. The Benson returns to Gabby Gabby with Bo Peep's sheep clinging to him. Knowing that Bo and Woody would be coming, Gabby Gabby sets an ambush. Although her Bensons fail to capture Woody due to them using the cat to escape, the Bensons manage to prevent Forky from getting away on his own. Drawing on her knowledge of Woody from Forky, Gabby Gabby knew Woody would be back once again, and this time cornered him alone. Rather than apprehend him however, she convinced him to give up his voice box voluntarily, relating to his experiences with Andy and only wanting just one of those experiences for herself. Woody agrees on the condition that Forky is released, which she accepts. After the Bensons transfer the voice box from Woody to Gabby Gabby, sewing them both up, Gabby Gabby positions herself where Harmony will see her, pulling her own string to get Harmony's attention. Harmony notices Gabby Gabby and picks her up, but then callously throws her aside as uninteresting, crushing Gabby Gabby emotionally. Woody stays behind to approach Gabby Gabby in the box where she was thrown, not having moved. Gabby Gabby offers to return his voice box, as she "doesn't need it anymore", but Woody insists she keep it. Although she tells Woody to go away, Woody offers to get Gabby Gabby adopted by Bonnie, and although she's initially scared that Bonnie will reject her too, Bo Peep arrives at that time to encourage her to try, because Gabby Gabby won't get anywhere if she just stays on a shelf like Bo did. Convinced, Gabby Gabby accompanies them. En route to the carousel, where Bonnie's RV was to meet Woody and company, Gabby Gabby notices a lost girl who is crying, unable to find her parents. Conflicted, Gabby Gabby ends up deciding to try and comfort her, which the other toys help her with. Inching around to a visible spot as instructed by Bo, Bunny then rolls a ball in front of the girl over to where Gabby Gabby is sitting down, causing her to notice Gabby Gabby and pick her up. Asking Gabby Gabby if she's lost and pulling her string, Gabby Gabby's functional voice box introduces herself as Gabby Gabby and asks the girl if she'll be her friend. Crying, the girl hugs Gabby Gabby to her chest before being found by a policewoman and brought to her parents, taking Gabby Gabby home with her. Videos "Gabby Gabby" Clip Toy Story 4 Refrences Category:Toy Story 4 Characters